omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Prinz Eugen
|-|Prinz Eugen= |-|Dance of a Hundred Flowers= |-|Cordial Cornflower= Character Synopsis Prinz Eugen 'is an admiral ship of The Ironblood. Eugen described as the ship made in the Hipper-class and is she claims to be a highly adaptive ship with countless experiences in combat. Prinz Eugen has also been depicted as also close to Z23, although their exact relationship isn't specifically known. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A Verse: 'Azur Lane '''Name: '''Prinz Eugen, Lucky Ship '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Presumably early 20s based on physical appearance '''Classification: '''Admiral Hipper-Class Ship, Miracle of the Ironblood Third Reich, Battle Ship '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Barrier Creation (Unbreakable Shield Allows Prinz Eugen to create shields with a 70% chance they'll always block an attack), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Easily capable of pulverizing WW2 era ships with her basic attacks. Likely comparable to the likes of Bismarck, albeit persumbly due to her being a commander. Should be superior to the likes of Z23 and other starter ships within the same league) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Prinz Eugen is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Physically on par with Bismarck . Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Graf Zeppelin is an immensely wise battle combatant and tactian on the battlefield, despite her laid back attitude, she still exhibits knowledge on how to content with other ships of her level) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unbreakable Shield: '''Prinz Eugen creates a barrier that has a 70% chance of always blocking an attack *'All Out Assault: Triggers shots from the main guns and causes a barrage Gallery Prinz and Z23.png|Prinz Eugen and Z23 1512224841_Konachan-871.jpg|Stylized Art of Prinz Eugen Attacking Prinz.jpg|Prinz Eugen Readying For Attack Fate Eugen.png|Prinz Eugen's Oath Costume Sumer Eugen.png|Summer Eugen Prinz_EugenSummer.png|Alternate Summer Prinz Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Ironhood Category:Soldiers Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Information Analyzers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users